Long Distance Relationship
by ranshinjuku
Summary: My first fic! Pairing SasuSaku. Hubungan jarak jauh memang menyiksa. Itu pula yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini,dalam menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Sasuke. Apakah hubungan mereka dapat berlanjut? RnR pleasee..


Haiii.. saya RanShinjuku. Saya author baru... mohon bantuannya para readers sekalian :D /membungkuk/

Sebagai fic pembuka,saya menggunakan pairing SasuSaku..

Oke itu saja mungkin sebagai perkenalannya.. –sebenarnya gak tau mau ngoceh apalagi lebih tepatnya-

Enjoy the story!

"**Long Distance Relationship**"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo(s),Gaje,cerita pasaran dan sebagainya

.

.

.

***Sakura POV**

_Long Distance Relationship_ atau yang lebih sering disebut LDR oleh anak-anak remaja masa kini. Dulu aku meragukan orang-orang yang bilang bahwa LDR itu 'menyiksa' atau apalah. Tapi sejak 2 tahun lalu,presepsi ku terhadap LDR itu berubah. Ya, sekarang aku tahu rasanya berhubungan jarak jauh itu seperti apa.

Aku Haruno Sakura usiaku sekarang 21 tahun. Sekarang aku sedang berkuliah di Konoha University mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Aku mulai berpacaran kurang lebih 3,5 tahun yang lalu. Kalau kalian tanya dengan siapa aku berpacaran? Aku berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke,dia sekarang berada di Inggris. Dia sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di Inggris,dalam bidang _business management._

Keadaan lebih menyiksa lagi,karena dia belum pernah kembali ke Jepang semenjak kepergiannya ke inggris 2 tahun yang lalu. Kadang aku berpikir apa dia juga memikirkan ku? Entahlah,dia sangat jarang sekali menghubungiku. Bahkan dalam sebulan pun bisa terhitung berapa kali di menghubungiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,pembelajaran diluar negeri kan memang cukup padat –_positive thinking_-

Intinya,kami mengandalkan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh masing-masing pihak.

***Normal POV**

"Huh,cuaca di Konoha hari ini cukup panas. Hari ini akan sangat membosankan!" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sesekali matanya melirik ke iPhone yang dipegangnya berharap ada telpon atau mungkin sms dari seseorang di benua Eropa sana.

Saat ini sakura berada di perpustakaan yang terletak di dekat kampusnya. Ia sibuk membaca beberapa novel yang ada di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ia cukup bosan,mengingat sudah hampir 2 jam lebih dia berada di perpustakaan. Tadinya Sakura ingin mengajak Ino berjalan-jalan namun dia terlambat karena Ino keburu pergi dengan sai –pacarnya- entah kemana. Mau ajak Hinata,dia bilang ada janji dengan keluarganya. Mau ajak Tenten,dia gak bisa dihubungin. Naruto? No! Sakura menolak kalau harus pergi dengan Naruto.

"Hheeh… cuaca sangat panas,udah gitu gak bisa kemana-mana,ditambah lagi gak ada yang bisa di ajak jalan-jalan.. grrr menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura kesal,hari ini mood nya hancur tak bersisa. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

"Hai,Sakura! " sapa Shion "ooh,hai juga Shion!" balasnya sambil tersenyum "Sakura,lebih baik kau cepat pulang karena menurut ramalan cuaca,konoha akan diguyur hujan besar-besaran hari ini." Shion memberi info. "ooh begitu ya,baiklah Shion aku duluan yaa!terimakasih atas infonya shion! Jaaa…" ucap Sakura sambil melangkah pergi "iyaa! jaa Sakura!" balas Shion sambil melambaikan tangannya

Dan benar saja,hujan yang cukup deras telah mengguyur Konoha yang sepertinya tidak akan mereda sampai beberapa jam kedepan. Dan naasnya Sakura masih terjebak di jalanan dekat apartemennya.

"Astagaa bagaimana ini, aku gak bawa payung, dan sekarang handphone ku low. Huuftt.. tapi kalo nunggu disini bisa-bisa aku mati kedinginan.. baikalah terpaksa aku lariii!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke apartemen nya.

Dan dalam 10 menit Sakura sudah sampai pada apartement nya. Sesegera mungkin Sakura segera mandi air hangat dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Setelah merasa cukup hangat dan tubuhnya telah bersih,ia pun mencharge beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah beberapa bunyi pesan masuk,dan saat Sakura melihat ke layar handphonenya matanya membulat.

'**Sasuke 15 missed calls' '6 new message'**

"Wooow.." ucapnya,berbarengan dengan berderingnya handphone menandakan adanya telpon masuk. Sakura segera mengangkatnya "Halo" ucapnya dengan malas "Hn,kemana saja kau? Kenapa telpon ku gak diangkat?" Tanya sasuke "Handphone ku low,dan disini hujan jadi begitulah" jawab Sakura apa adanya "Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi "Hmm.. belum,aku baru sampe rumah karna tadi kehujanan." Sakura mengaku "Yasudah kalau begitu,lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai sakit Sakura" pinta Sasuke

"Iyaiya,aku akan istirahat. Kau sendiri sudah makan?" giliran Sakura bertanya "Hn,jangan khawatirkan ku. Tenang saja aku sudah makan. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya "Yaa seperti biasa ,tidak ada hal yang menarik" jawab Sakura dengan sangat malas. Sasuke tau kalau Sakura saat ini sedang dalam keadaan bad mood yang parah dari caranya berbicara.

"Aku hanya mau beri tahu,tahun ini aku gak bisa pulang ke jepang" Sasuke memberi info "Hhheh… yasudahlah,tak apa fokus saja pada pendidikan mu disana,jangan terlalu memikirkan kondisi ku" Sakura menghela napas panjang tanda dia kecewa. "Yasudah aku hanya mau memberi tahu itu saja. Maaf ya Sakura aku belum bisa kembali ke Jepang." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kecewa "Iyaa.. tak apa Sasuke. Yasudah aku istirahat dulu yaa.. jaa" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut

***Sasuke POV**

"Jahatnya kau Sasuke" ucap seorang wanita bercepol "Hn" jawabku singkat "Tak terbayang olehku saat Sakura tau semua ini" sahut seorang laki-laki berambut blonde "Yang pasti aku yakin,Sakura sudah amat sangat bad mood hehehe… " timpal seorang wanita bermata biru laut "Aku jadi merasa a-agak bersalah pada Sakura" sahut wanita bermata indigo dengan penuh penyesalan "Sasuke,sasuke.. ada-ada saja kau ini" lelaki berambut klimis menimpali

***Normal POV**

***Keesokan harinya di kampus***

"Huft,melelahkan.. mungkin akan segera turun hujan lagi. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pulang" gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri sambil segera bergegas pergi

Namun ditengah jalan.. "Astagaa kemana kalungku? Itukan kalung pemberian Sasuke! Astagaa.. bagaimana ini" ucap Sakura panik sambil menyusuri jalan yang baru ia lewati.. namun ia tidak menemukannya. " Sasuke,maaf ya kalung yang waktu itu kau berikan hilang" gumamnya sedih sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang sepi.

Lalu terniang lagi peristiwa saat sasuke memberikan kalung itu pada Sakura '**simpan kalung ini,jangan sampai hilang! Kalau kalung ini hilang maka pertanda hubungan kita tidak bisa berlanjut' **mengingat perkataan Sasuke tersebut,tak terasa air matanya mengalir di pipinya, sakura menangis tanpa suara. Sakura takut kalau hubungannya dengan sasuke tak dapt berlanjut lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang dan tercium bau mint yang cukup familiar dengannya. Bau yang sudah lama tidak masuk ke indra ia takut untuk berbalik ke belakang,ia terlalu takut melakukannya karena sakura mengira ia sedang bermimpi.

Akhirnya terdengar suara yang amat sangat ia rindukan selama hampir 2 tahun. "Hey,mau sampai kapan kau menangis terus hn?" Tanya suara itu,namun tak ada jawaban . Tangis sakura pun yang sudah reda kembali pecah saat mendengar suara itu. Akhirnya Sakura segera berbalik kebelakang,dan onix bertemu dengan emerald. Segera Sakura langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tega sekali kau,tidak memberi tahu ku kalau kau sudah pulang!giliran mereka kau beri tahu duluan. Jadi pacarmu itu siapa? Aku atau mereka hm?" protes sakura sambil menunjuk _Naruto and friends_ yang hanya dapat tersenyum. "Bisa-bisanya kalian menyembunyikan kalungku!aku hampir mati karena ku kira kalung itu hilang! Menyebalkan" protes Sakura pada teman-temannya. Tenten,Naruto,Ino,Sai dan Hinata yang memasang watados –wajah tanpa dosa-

"Teme,Sakura kami pulang dulu yaa!" ucap Naruto mewakili yang lainnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

Tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura ditaman itu "Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan "Tadinya,sekarang tidak." Jawab Sakura sambil melihat kearah Sasuke dengan itu Sasuke pun merasa tenang. 'cup' sebuah ciuman diberikan Sakura pada pipi tirus Sasuke. "Aku rindu kau,Sasuke!" ucap sakura sambil ber- blushing. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil –amat kecil- "Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura "Hey Sasuke.. pelan-pelan" pinta Sakura "Hn.. LDR itu menyebalkan" ucap Sasuke "Amat sangat menyebalkan Sasuke!dan hey Sasuke aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat hal seperti ini hehehe.. kau tahu aku sangat terkejut melihat mu" oceh Sakura panjang lebar sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

**~FIN~**

Yeeay selesai! This is my first fic. RnR pleaseee!? Mohon dimaklumi bila ada bahasa atau penggunaan kata yang kurang tepat. Namanya juga author baru (-_-") Ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya yaa… arigatouu :D

*special thanks to **aizukanam**i*


End file.
